


Near Cats

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sailor Iron Mouse trembled after a stray cat appeared and approached her by someone's home.





	Near Cats

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Sailor Iron Mouse trembled after a stray cat appeared and approached her by someone's home. After she stepped back, her eyes widened. Sailor Iron Mouse ceased trembling as soon as the cat abandoned her. She turned to a window. Her body shook again after she viewed a stuffed kitten collection.

 

THE END


End file.
